Hahli
Malline:Monitl/Hahli-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Hahli-Toa Inika|Toa Inika Malline:Monitl/Hahli-Toa Mahri|Toa Mahri||true Hahli on Veden Toa Mahri. Hän oli ennen Veden Toa Inika ja sitä ennen Ga-Matoran. Matoranina hän toimi vähän aikaa kirjurina. Hahli oli tiiminsä mukana hakemassa Elämän naamiota, jonka he lopulta saivat ja jolla tiimin jäsen Matoro elvytti kuolleen Suuren hengen Mata Nuin. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nui Hahlin historiasta Metru Nuilla ei oikeastaan tiedetä mitään. Mata Nui thumb|left|Hahli sen jälkeen, kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoran-säiliössä]] Hahlista ei tiedetä mitään ennen sitä, kun Pahrakit hyökkäsivät Ga-Koroon. Siellä hän ja Macku auttoivat purkamaan sillan jotteivät Bahrakit pääsisi valloittamaan kylää. Hän myös solmi läheisen (mahdollisesti jopa romanttisen) ystävyyden Ta-Matoran Vartion kapteenin, Jallerin kanssa. Sen jälkeen kun Bohrok-Kalit oli voitettu, Turaga Nokama valitsi Hahlin yllätykseksi hänet Kotun sijasta Kohlii-joukkueeseen. Hän matkusteli saarella Mackun kanssa, harjoitellen ja tavaten lukuisia Matoraneja. Lopulta he pääsivät suureen Kohlii-otteluun Ta-Wahiin jossa myös Po-Koro ja Ta-Koro pelasivat. Heidän joukkueensa voitti, vaikka myös Po-Matoranien joukkue oli lähellä voittoa. Mutta silloin Valon Naamio putosi Jallerin repusta. Hän halusi puhua Jallerin kanssa, mutta hänen ja Takuan täytyi lähteä äkkiä Avohkiin takia. Kun Turahk tappoi Jallerin ja Takua muuttui Takanuvaksi, Hahli kaipasi häntä paljon. Hän oli se, joka ehdotti Jallerin Haun asettamista Ussanuihin, symbolina johdattamaan Takanuvan voittoon ja uudelle Valon aikakaudelle. Hän jopa piiloutui Ussanuin sisään ja meni Mangaiaan Takanuvan kanssa. Siellä Takanuva lähetti hänet takaisin kertomaan Turagoille ja Toa Nuville, että heidän pitäisi tulla. Teridaxin voittamisen jälkeen, kun Takanuva nosti oven, hän juoksi sen ali Jallerin naamion kanssa. Takanuva pysäytti hänet ja antoi omaa elinvoimaansa Jallerin herättämiseksi. Matka Voya Nuille Myöhemmin Toa Nuvat lähetettiin Voya Nuille hakemaan Elämän naamiota kuolevan Mata Nuin pelastamiseksi. Kun Jaller sai monien yritysten jälkeen tietää tästä, hän kokosi joukkion, johon hän valitsi kuusi Matorania, mukaan lukien Hahlin. Myös Takanuva liittyi joukkoon. Jallerin joukkio - Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Nuparu, Kongu, Hewkii ja Takanuva - lähti Metru Nuilta. He kulkivat vedenalaisista kouruista ja pääsivät kapealle maasillalle. Sillan päässä oli pimeä tunneli. Hahli jäi muiden Matoranien kanssa odottamaan, kun Takanuva meni ensimmäisenä tunneliin tiedustelemaan. Hänen valovoimansa eivät toimineet ja häntä ei enää näkynyt, sillä tunneli vei kaiken valon. Lopulta Jaller lähti tunneliin Takanuvan perään Kongun ja Hewkiin kanssa ja käski Hahlia, Matoroa ja Nuparua odottamaan 30 sekuntia ja sitten seuraamaan. Nuparu antoi kaapelia Hahlille ja Matorolle ja kolme Matorania kiersivät sen vyötäröidensä ympäri pysyäkseen yhdessä. Pian kolmikko meni pilkkopimeään tunneliin. He eivät nähneet eivätkä kuulleet mitään, mutta pääsivät kuitenkin tunnelin läpi muiden luo. Tämän jälkeen joukkio pääsi pitkälle, kapealle maakaistaleelle, jonka päässä oli kivinen holvikäytävä. Hewkii löysi Kanohi Suletun maasta. Kuljettuaan kolme neljäsosaa matkasta holvikäytävälle joukkio leiriytyi. Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu ja Kongu nukkuivat. Myöhemmin he heräsivät, kun Takanuva tuli kertomaan Jallerille nähneensä Matoranin holvikäytävässä. Takanuva johti muut holvikäytävän luo. Hän oli joukon ainoa, joka ei päässyt näkymättömän, valoa torjuvan esteen läpi holvikäytävään. Matoranit eivät kuitenkaan voineet palata esteen läpi. Matoranit jatkoivat eteenpäin, mutta Takanuva joutui palaamaan Metru Nuille. Karzahni Matoranit pääsivät kiemurtelevalle polulle ja kulkivat sitä pitkin vuorta ylös. Lopulta he näkivät Matoranin ja menivät tämän luo. Manas-rapuja tuli paikalle. Paikalla ollut Matoran lähti kävelemään ja viittoi Jallerin joukkoa seuraamaan. Matoran ja Manasit johtivat joukon kulhon muotoiseen kanjoniin, jossa oli paljon huonokuntoisia Matoraneja, outoja luonnonilmiöitä ja korkea metallirakennus. Manasit estivät heitä palaamasta, joten he kulkivat eteenpäin ja tapasivat lopulta Karzahnin, tämän samannimisen alueen hallitsijan. Karzahni kertoi itsestään ja valtakunnastaan ja hänen Matoranejaan tuli ottamaan Jallerin joukkiolta välineet ja tarvikkeet. Karzahni halusi Matoranien naamiot, ja kun Jaller ei suostunut, hän näytti tälle järkyttävän vaihtoehtoisen tulevaisuuden naamiollaan, minkä jälkeen Jaller antoi naamionsa. Kaikkien naamiot vaihdettiin Karzahnin tarjoamiin (tosin Kongu hylkäsi omansa ja otti Kanohi Suletun), ja Hahli sai Kanohi Eldan. Karzahni lähetti muut viisi töihin, mutta Hahlin hän käski jäämään ja kertomaan ulkomaailman tapahtumista, koska hän oli kirjuri. Hahli kertoi Karzahnille tietämistään tapahtumista ja kuvaili Toa Nuvien voimia ja voittoja yksityiskohtaisesti. Karzahni keskeytti hänet joskus kysymyksillä. Lopulta Hahli pyysi kuulla Karzahnin historiasta ja tämä kertoi. Myöhemmin Karzahni puolittain raahasi Hahlin sulatusuunille, jonne Jaller, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu ja Matoro oli lähetetty. Hän näki heidän lähteneen ja skannatessaan lähistön mielellään hän sai tietää, missä joukko oli. Karzahni lähti vetäen Hahlia mukanaan. Hahli ja Karzahni kohtasivat Jallerin, Hewkiin, Kongun ja Matoron, kun nämä olivat tulossa hakemaan Hahlia. Karzahni väitti Hahlin valehdelleen ja heitti hänet nelikon luo. Matoro uhkasi Karzahnia ja käski häntä näyttämään pahimman mahdollisen tulevaisuuden Matoranien mielistä. Karzahni näytti heille Mata Nuin kuoleman ja nähdessään itsekin näyn järkyttyi siitä, että Mata Nui oli olemassa ja häntä voimakkaampi. Matoro kantoi Jallerin ja Hahlin Toa-kanistereille, jotka muut olivat löytäneet Hahlin ollessa poissa. Kongu ja Hewkii seurasivat. Nuparu oli säätänyt kanistereita, jotta ne toimisivat. Kaikki kuusi menivät kanistereihin ja lähtivät niillä poispäin. Myöhemmin Matoranien kanisterit rantautuivat Voya Nuin jäärenkaalle. Salama Punaisesta tähdestä iski kanistereihin ja muutti Matoranit Toa Inikoiksi, Toiksi, joilla oli orgaaniset naamiot ja salaman voima yhdistyneenä omiin elementaalivoimiin. Toa Inika Toa Inikat poistuivat kanistereista ja ampuivat aseillaan yhteisen salaman taivaalle saaden kuusi henkitähteään sinne.BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny Toat lähtivät kävelemään ja pysähtyivät luolaan puhumaan. Nuparu oppi jo käyttämään naamiotaan. Toat lähtivät luolasta ja Nuparu lähti vahingossa hallitsemattomaan lentoon naamiollaan. Matoro oppi irrottautumaan ruumiistaan omallaan. Hahli pystyi ainoana puhumaan hänen hengelleen. Matoro näki ennen paluutaan lähistöllä viisi Matorania, jotka etsivät heitä. Toat lähtivät kulkemaan heidän luokseen ja Nuparu näki ilmasta yhden saaren valloittaneista Pirakoista, Vezokin. Toat tulivat laajan rotkon reunalle. Hahli ja Jaller odottivat, kun Nuparu lennätti Kongun, Hewkiin ja Matoron yksitellen toiselle puolelle. Heidän jälkeensä Nuparu lähti viemään Hahlia, mutta puolivälissä tuuli sai Nuparun menettämään otteensa. Hahli putosi, mutta Jaller käytti tietämättään naamiotaan hypätäkseen rotkon yli ja otti Hahlin kiinni hypyn aikana. Pian Vezok tuli esiin ja hyökkäsi Toien kimppuun. Vezok tyrmäsi Hahlin ja Matoron, mutta muut saivat taistelussa Vezokin maahan ja pakottivat hänet viemään heidät Toa Nuvien luo. Vezok kuitenkin pakeni lyhyen matkan kuljettuaan. Garan, Pirakoita vastaan kapinoivan Matoran-vastarintaliikkeen johtaja, tuli ja lähti johdattamaan heitä liikkeen piilopaikkaan. Matkalla hän kertoi Toille itsestään ja Voya Nuista ja Jaller nimesi tiimin Toa Inikoiksi. Joukkio pääsi piilopaikkaan, jossa oli neljä liikkeen jäsentä. Dalu, kadonnut jäsen, saapui ja kertoi Pirakoiden liiton heikkenevän. Toat liittoutuivat liikkeen kanssa ja Velika jakoi heille Zamor-laukaisimet. Toat ja Matoranit hajaantuivat kolmeksi ryhmäksi. Hahli, Jaller, Dalu ja Piruk menivät Valmai-tulivuoren pohjoisrinteelle, jossa pieni ryhmä Pirakoiden Zamor-pallojen orjuuttamia Matoraneja työskenteli. Jaller ja Hahli ampuivat Matoraneja omilla Zamor-palloillaan, joiden vaikutuksesta he vapautuivat. Kun kaikki saatiin vapautettua, Piruk lähti johtamaan Matoraneja turvaan. Myöhemmin Hahli, Jaller, Hewkii ja Matoro hyökkäsivät Pirakoiden linnoitukseen, jossa Nuparu ja Kongu jo olivat. Vastarintaliikkeen Matoranit lähetettiin etsimään Toa Nuvia muualta linnoituksesta.BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play Hahli taisteli Thokia vastaan ja sai tämän kaadettua hetkeksi, mutta Thok taisteli vastaan voimillaan. Matoro tuli avuksi ja torjui Thokin jäälaukauksen.Showdown Taistelun lopulla Thok ja Hakann varastivat Brutakan, Pirakoiden voimakkaan liittolaisen, voimat erikois-Zamorilla. Hakann tyrmäsi kaikki Toat paitsi Nuparun, joka oli taistelussa mennyt linnoituksen ulkopuolelle. Heidät sekä Brutakan voimasta osattomiksi jääneet muut Pirakat vangittiin. Nuparu palasi myöhemmin paikalle ja muut saatiin vapautettua. Toat joutuivat liittoutumaan neljän Pirakan kanssa voidakseen pysäyttää Hakannin ja Thokin. Axonn, vastarintaliikkeen liittolainen, kertoi Toille Elämän naamion piilopaikasta. Toat ja Pirakat lähtivät etsimään Hakannia ja Thokia. He näkivät kaksikon taistelun ja hajaantuivat neljäksi joukoksi - Hahli ja Hewkii, Jaller ja Matoro, Kongu ja Nuparu sekä Pirakat. Pirakat menivät edeltä ja Toat kulkivat jäljessä. thumb|Hahli ja Hewkii suojautuvat Hakannin ja Thokin hyökkäyksiltä Toat saapuivat Hakannin ja Thokin luo pian muiden Pirakoiden jälkeen ja aloittivat hekin taistelun kahta Pirakaa vastaan. Hahli taisteli Hewkiin kanssa. Matoro kertoi yhdessä kohtaa taistelua Hahlille suunnitelman henkimuodossaan. Hahli muutti vesivoimillaan maan Thokin alta suoksi, mutta pian Hakann hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun. Lopulta Hakann ja Thok iskivät yhdessä Toiin. Samalla Hewkii laukaisi Pirakoiden valmistaman Zamor-pallon, joka palauttaisi voimat Brutakalle. Pallo osui Hakanniin ja Thokiin ja näiden isku tyrmäsi Toat. Hahli heräsi ensimmäisenä ja herätti toverinsa. He lähtivät Elämän naamion piilopaikkaan vievään 777 portaan portaikkoon, jonka sisäänkäynnin Hakannin aiheuttama räjähdys oli aiemmin paljastanut. 777 porrasta ja Elämän kammio Tiedot puuttuvat, auta muokkaamalla Nuora Toa Inikat lähtivät Elämän naamion perään veden alle kulkevaan, Nuoraksi kutsuttuun kivirakennelmaan. Heidän kävellessään alas kivitunnelia Makuta Teridax varasti Hahlin Kanohi Eldan, jottei tämä voisi havaita Hengen naamiotaan käyttäneen Matoron henkeä Teridaxin ottaessa Matoron kehon hallintaansa. Lopulta Hahli sai naamionsa takaisin ja loukkaantui taistelussa. Nuorassa asuneet Zyglakit hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa, sillä vihasivat kaikkea Mata Nuihin liittyvää. Taistelu kesti pitkään Toien kulkiessa jatkuvasti eteenpäin. Toat jäivät lopulta reiästä sisään tulleen veden ja Zyglakien väliin. Pian kuitenkin Elämän naamion aiemmin suurentama, 90-metrinen myrkkyankerias tuli Nuoran luo kuultuaan taistelun äänet. Ankerias mursi Nuoran seiniä ja Zyglakit pakenivat. Jaller sytytti miekkansa valaistakseen tietä, käski muita seuraamaan ja meni seinän reiän läpi mereen. Muut viisi seurasivat ja Hahli aisti, että merivedessä oli jotakin vialla. Toa Mahri Mahri Nui ja Onkalo Jallerin miekkojen valo paljasti myrkkyankeriaan, ja se huomasi valon. Toat valmistautuivat taisteluun, vaikka tiesivät, että se kuluttaisi ilman heidän keuhkoissaan. Yhtäkkiä Elämän naamion aiheuttama valopurkaus saavutti paikan. Se satutti Toia ja ankeriasta, mutta samalla myös pyysi Toilta apua ja muutti heidät Toa Mahreiksi sekä antoi heille kyvyn hengittää vettä. Valopurkauksen päätyttyä Toat pyörtyivät. Toat heräsivät ja huomasivat muuttuneensa aseita myöten sekä menettäneensä elementaalivoimiinsa liitetyn salamavoiman. Myrkkyankerias uhkasi heitä yhä, mutta kun he yrittivät käyttää naamiovoimiaan, he huomasivat niidenkin muuttuneen. Toat taistelivat ankeriasta vastaan huonolla menestyksellä, kunnes Hewkii pudotti sen merenpohjaan uudella Painovoiman naamiollaan. Nuparu näki Matoranien Mahri Nui -kaupungin ja meni sinne, jolloin Matoranit luulivat häntä viholliseksi ja ampuivat kiinteytyneillä ilmakuplilla. Muut tulivat pian avuksi ja Toat yrittivät selittää olevansa Matoranien puolella. Yksi Po-Matoran väitti vastaan, mutta Defilak, neuvoston väliaikainen johtaja, keskeytti väittelyn. Hän sanoi päästävänsä yhden sisälle kylään ja vaati muita vapauttamaan elintärkeät Ilmakentät kylään hyökänneiden Barrakien Rahi-armeijoilta. Matoro meni kylään ja muut lähtivät Ilmakentille. Ilmakentillä Toat tapasivat kuusi Barrakia. Barrakien johtajalla Pridakilla oli Elämän naamio. Barrakit lähtivät viemään Toia vangeiksi. Toat seurasivat vastustelematta Barrakien merieläinarmeijat takanaan. Toat vietiin asumattomalle alueelle. Kukin laitettiin omaan luolaan ja Barrakien merieläimiä asetettiin vartijoiksi. Nuparu käytti naamiotaan livahtaakseen huomaamatta Hahlin luolaan ja kysyi, mitä Hahli tiesi Barrakeista. Hahli kertoi tietämänsä ja sanoi myös kuullensa Barrakien Takadoxin ja Kalmahin puhuneen Elämän naamion säröilemisestä. Nuparu lähti luolasta. Hahli tuli pian perässä käyttäen omaa naamiotaan, jolla voi kopioida merieläinten voimia, hypnoottisten valojen näyttämiseen. Hewkii, joka oli itsekin paennut, tuli kaksikon luo. Kolmikko hajaantui etsimään Elämän naamiota, mutta eivät löytäneet sitä. Hahli ja Hewkii löysivät Nuparun myöhemmin tämän löytämästä luolasta "täynnä aarteita". Kolmikko lähti kohti Mahri Nuita luolasta otettuja aseita mukanaan. He tapasivat Jallerin ja Kongun matkalla ja kukin Toa otti yhden Cordak-tykin, paitsi Kongu, joka otti kaksi. Toat menivät Mahri Nuihin, mutta Matoranit puolustivat kylää jälleen heiltä. Toat Ilmakentillä nähneen Matoranin mielestä Toat olivat lähteneet Barrakien mukaan näiden liittolaisina, ja Matoro oli paennut Mahri Nuista pelastautuakseen sekä etsiäkseen muut. Hahlin käskystä Kongu ja hän todistivat pystyvänsä tappamaan Defilakin, mutta eivät suorittaneet tekoa loppuun näyttääkseen, etteivät halunneet tappaa Matoraneja. Defilak päätti luottaa Toiin. Toat lähtivät etsimään Matoroa ja tapasivatkin hänet sekä Maxilos-robotin, jota Teridax hallitsi mutta ei halunnut kenenkään muun kuin Matoron tietävän asiaa. Maxilos ehdotti hajaantumista. Toat jakautuivat kolmeen ryhmään - Hahli, Matoro ja Maxilos, Jaller ja Kongu sekä Hewkii ja Nuparu. Defilak tuli Toien luo ja myönsi heille nimen Toa Mahri. Toat lähtivät jälleen etsimään Elämän naamiota. Hahli ui erillään Matorosta ja Maxilosista, kun Barraki Mantax, joka myös etsi Barrakien nyt kadottamaa naamiota, hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Hahli pakeni pian Mantaxin näköpiiristä ja molemmat alkoivat etsiä toisiaan voidakseen iskeä ensin. Hahli luuli Mantaxin syötiksi asettamia luita hiekkaan upottautuneen Mantaxin piikeiksi ja hyökkäsi niitä vastaan. Mantax yllätti hänet ja iski häneen pääpiikeillään erittäen halvaannuttavaa myrkkyä. Mantax lähti pois jättäen Hahlin kuolemaan. Tällöin Hahli kopioi naamiollaan immuuniuden myrkyille ja lähti Mantaxin perään. Hän sai iskettyä Mantaxiin ensin. Kaksikko puhui ja kumpikin kertoi luulleensa Elämän naamion olleen toisella. Hahlin mielestä se oli Mantaxin liittolaisilla.BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit Hahli ja Mantax liittoutuivat väliaikaisesti etsiäkseen naamiota. Kaksikko löysi lopulta Hydraxonin, joka oli juuri ampumassa naamiota. Hahli ohjasi ammuksen naamion ohi ja hyökkäsi Hydraxonia vastaan pitääkseen tämän erillään naamiosta. Taistelussa Elämän naamio lennähti Mantaxin haltuun. Naamion voima antoi Mantaxille kyvyn imeä energiaa lähellä olevilta, minkä vuoksi Hahli ja Hydraxon eivät pystyneet hyökkäämään hänen kimppuunsä. Mantax määräsi kertomaan muille Barrakeille, että näiden tulisi tavata hänet Partaveitsivalaan hampailla, ja lähti armeijansa kanssa. Hydraxon halusi lähteä paikalta, todennäköisesti Mantaxia jahtaamaan. Hahli yritti saada hänet jäämään ensin puhumalla ja sitten voimalla, mutta epäonnistui. Myöhemmin muut Toa Mahrit ja Maxilos löysivät hänet. Maxilos lähetettiin Hydraxonin perään ja Toat veivät Mantaxin viestin muille Barrakeille aselepoa merkitsevät kivet mukanaan. Myöhemmin Toat palasivat Mahri Nuihin ja kertoivat Defilakille Voya Nuista, josta Mahri Nui oli aikoinaan irronnut ja uponnut. Uppoamisessa Matoranien muistot olivat osittain hävinneet. He ehdottivat Matoranien paluuta Voya Nuille Nuoraa pitkin ja Defilak lopulta suostui. Toat kokosivat kaikki Mahri Nuin Matoranit ja johtivat heidät Nuoran alkuun. He lähtivät kulkemaan tunneleita ylös. Toat olivat varuillaan Zyglakien varalta, mutta Nuorassa oli vain kuolleita Zyglakeja. Pian Zyglakit tappaneet, merikäärmeiksi Onkalon mutageenin vaikutuksesta muuttuneet Pirakat hyökkäsivät Toien ja Matoranien kimppuun. Taistelu päättyi, kun Axonn pelasti alakynnessä olleet Toat voimakkaalla sähköiskulla, joka tyrmäsi jokaisen Nuorassa. Toat heräsivät Nuoran yläosassa ja tapasivat Axonnin. He myös näkivät Mahri Nuin Matoranien päässeen turvallisesti Voya Nuille. Matoro kysyi Axonnilta Nuoran tuhoamisesta. Tämä kertoi, että Toilla pitäisi olla Elämän naamio ennen sitä, sillä Voya Nuin palatessa alkuperäiseen sijaintiinsa, jossa naamiota tulisi käyttää, sitä ei ehtisi noutaa. Axonn tarvitsisi myös aikaa saadakseen Matoranit turvaan maanalaisiin luoliin. Axonn sukelsi itsekin Nuoran veteen ja johdatti Toat kammioon, jossa oli Toa-maastoryömijä. Hänen käskystään Toat menivät Rahin panssarin sisälle. Axonn vapautti Rahin ja se lähti viemään Toia Mahri Nuin lähistölle. Matkalla Rahin tekno-orgaaniset lisäkkeet huoltivat Toien haarniskat, naamiot ja aseet. Perillä Toat poistuivat Rahista ja näkivät kivivyöryn iskevän Mantaxin vaatimaan tapaamiseen. Hahli ja Nuparu lähtivät pidättelemään muita Barrakeja, kun Jaller ja Matoro menivät Mantaxin, jolla oli Elämän naamio, ja hänen kimppuunsa hyökänneen Takadoxin perään. Hewkii taas lähti hoitamaan Elämän naamion aiemmin suurentaman Gadunkan. Hahlin ja Nuparun menestys neljän Barrakin häiritsemisessä oli rajallista. Kun he näkivät Gadunkan saaneen yliotteen Hewkiista, he menivät tämän avuksi. Lopulta Hahli tyrmäsi Gadunkan vedenalaisella hyökyaallolla. Myöhemmin Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu ja Nuparu saavuttivat Jallerin ja Matoron, jotka olivat saaneet Elämän naamion, Mahri Nuin ympäristössä. Teridaxin hallitsema Maxilos oli muualla. Toat valmistautuivat rikkomaan Nuoran Cordak-laukaisimillaan, mutta suurentunut Gadunka, 90-metrinen myrkkyankerias ja Kongun Kutsumisen naamiolla aiemmin kutsumansa muinainen meripeto tulivat uhkaamaan heitä. Toat yrittivät taistella merieläimiä vastaan. Kongun kutsumista hohtavista kaloista innoittuneena Hahli kopio naamiollaan hohdon kehoonsa ja johdatti muinaisen meripedon suuren kivimuodostelman alle. Kongu sorti kivet pedon päälle tyrmäten sen. Muutkin merieläimet saatiin pian voitettua ja paijalle saapunut Hydraxon käännytettyä. Toat näkivät Barrakien olevan tulossa armeijoineen. He nopeasti rikkoivat Nuoran ja Voya Nui alkoi palautua alkuperäiselle mantereelleen tuhoten nyt aution Mahri Nuin. Toat lähtivät uimaan Voya Nuin perässä, Matoro ensimmäisenä, sillä Voya Nuin käyttämä reitti veisi paikkaan, jossa Elämän naamiota tulisi käyttää. Yhtäkkiä naamion valo sammui Mata Nuin kuoleman merkiksi. Matoro pysähtyi järkyttyneenä ja muut saavuttivat hänet. Toat puhuivat. Matoro ajatteli, että voisi olla mahdollista elvyttää Mata Nui ja päätti, että oli pakko yrittää. Muut Toat jäivät pidättelemään Barrakeita ja näiden armeijoita, kun Matoro lähti jälleen Voya Nuin perään. Barrakien saavuttua armeijoineen alkoi taistelu näiden ja viiden Toan välillä. Toat jäivät häviölle. Jaller valmisteli epätoivossa Nova-räjähdystä, joka tappaisi kaikki lähistöllä. Matoro oli päässyt Karda Nuihin, universumin ytimeen, ja viimeisillä voimillaan Mata Nuin elvyyttämisen lisäksi käytti Elämän naamiota muiden Toa Mahrien siirtämiseen Metru Nuille ja muuttamiseen ilmaa hengittäviksi. Jaller lopetti Nova-räjähdyksen. Toat saivat kuulla Turagoilta Nujulta ja Vakamalta, että Mata Nui eli yhä ja että Matoro oli kuollut. Myöhemmin Hahli kertoi tiiminsä tarinan Kopekelle, joka oli valittu uudeksi kirjuriksi.BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall Paluu Metru Nuille Teridaxin valtakunta thumb|left|150px|Hahli auttaa Metru Nuin puolustuksessa Hahli auttoi taistelussa, jossa Toa Mahrit puolustivat kaupunkia sinne hyökänneiltä Lämpönäön Rahskeilta, jotka olivat Skakdien sotalordi Nektannin alaisina.Official Greg Dialogue, viesti 10679. BZPower. Julkaistu 12. helmikuuta 2010. Myöhemmin, hänet lähetettiin tehtävälle, Mata Nuin ritarikunnan käskystä, he murtautuivat Zakazille tutkimaan onko muut Skakdien sotalordit liittyneet Teridaxin puolelle, niin kuin Nektann. Hahli johti heidät vedenalaiseen jokeen, minkä lopussa oli huone, mikä oli täynnä Skakdeja. Kun he vakoilivat heitä, Toat näkivät, että kaikki Skakdit eivät olleet liittoutuneet Teridaxiin. Pian, he katselivat, kun yksi Vortixx, Zyglak, Steltin työmies ja viisi kadonneiksi luullutta Pirakaa heitettiin altaaseen, mikä oli täynnä Sähköistynyttä Protodermisiä. Fuusio syntyi, nousi ja sanoi kaikkien näkevän nälkää. Skakdit tulivat kultaisen fuusion ympärille ja Toa Mahrit pian joutuivat sen voiman lumoihin ja laskivat aseensa, suunnaten kohti sen tarjoamaan orjuuteen. Reign of Shadows Luonne Aiemmin Hahli oli ujo, mutta tuli paljon rohkeammaksi ollessaan Toa. Hän on aina ollut todella päättäväinen. Hahli on ollut pitkään Jallerin läheinen ystävä. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Hahli osaa tehdä pellavaa. Hän on hyvä Kolhii-pelaaja sekä uimari. Toa Mahrina Hahli pystyi hengittämään vain vedessä, kunnes Matoro muutti hänet Elämän naamiolla jälleen ilman hengittäjäksi. *'Voimat:' Matoranina Hahlilla oli veden elementaalivoima, mutta hän ei voinut käyttää sitä. Muututtuaan Toaksi hän pystyy hallitsemaan vettä. Toa Inikana hänen vesivoimaansa oli liitetty salaman elementti, mutta Toa Mahriksi muututtuaan tämä katosi. *'Välineet:' Matoranina Hahli käytti välineinään Kolhii-mailaa ja Kirjurin sauvaa. Toa Inikana hän käytti Laserharppuunaa, joka ampuu samaan aikaan salamoita ja vettä, sekä Zamor-laukaisinta, joka ampui Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä sisältäviä palloja. Muututtuaan Toa Mahriksi hän sai Prototeräskynnet, jotka ovat osa hänen kättään, sekä Cordak-tykin. *'Naamio:' Matoranina Hahlin naamio oli voimaton Kanohi Kaukaun muotoinen naamio. Hän joutui antamaan sen myöhemmin Karzahnille ja sai sen tilalle voimattoman Kanohi Eldan, Havaitsemisen naamion. Muututtuaan Toa Inikaksi Kanohi Elda muuttui voimalliseksi. Muututtuaan Toa Mahriksi naamio muuttui Kanohi Faxoniksi, Samankaltaisuuden naamioksi, jolla pystyy kopioimaan Rahien piirteitä. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä Voya Nui Online Game thumb|50px|Hahli [[Voya Nui Online Gamessa]] Karrikoitu Toa Inika Hahli on yksi pelattavista hahmoista Voya Nui Online Gamessa. Hahlilla ei ole muihin pelihahmoihin muuta eroa kuin se, että hänen elementtinsä on vesi. Tämän vuoksi hän on vahva maan hahmoja vastaan ja heikko muita veden hahmoja vastaan ja hänen perushyökkäyksensä on Special Toa Water. thumb|left|Hahlin ulkonäkö [[BIONICLE Heroesissa]] BIONICLE Heroes Toa Inika Hahli on pelattava hahmo BIONICLE Heroesissa. Hänen aseenaan on aluksi koukku, mutta sen voi parannella Hydrokirveeksi ja lopulta Laserharppuunaksi. ''BIONICLE Heroes'' (matkapuhelinpeli) Toa Inika Hahli on pelattava hahmo BIONICLE Heroes -matkapuhelinpelissä, ja peli aloitetaan hänellä. Hänen erikoiskykynsä on veden läpi käveleminen. Hahli hyökkää ampumalla vettä, joka lähtee joko suoraan tai kaartuu vasemmalle tai oikealle. Muut pelit thumb|Hahli [[Inika Island Assaultissa]] *Hahli on pelattava hahmo Inika Island Assaultissa. *Hahli on ainoa pelattava hahmo Hahli Gamessa. Yksi Hahli Gameen perustuva taso sisältyy The Final Challengeen, ja siinäkin ohjataan Hahlia. The Final Challengen seitsemännessä tasossa ohjataan kaikkia Toa Mahreja samaan aikaan, myös Hahlia. Settitietoa thumb|left|150px|Hahli InikasettinäHahli julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 2003 25-osaisena uudelleenrakennettuna Matoranina, joka sisälsi kohliimailan ja kohliipallon. Toisen kerran Hahli julkaistiin vuonna 2006 46-osaisena Inikasettinä. Sen mukana tuli Zamor-laukaisin ja Laserharppuuna jota painamalla se alkaa välkkyä. Hahli Inikasta pystyy Hewkiin ja Nuparun kanssa rakentamaan Toa Jovanin. Viimeisen kerran Hahli julkiastiin vuonna 2007 59-osaisena Mahrisettinä. se sisältää Prototeräskynnet ja Cordaktykin. Hahli on julkaistu myös minisettinä vuosien 2006 (Lava Chamber Gate, Piraka Stronghold ja Race for the Mask of Life) ja 2007 (Toa-maastoryömijä) leikkiseteissä. Kulissien takana *Hahlin äänenä toimi Chiara Zanni Valon Naamiossa ja Greg Farshteyn vaimo ''Into the Darknessin'' neljännessä luvussa. Lainaukset Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Into the Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' Sarjakuvat *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Web Comic'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kanooniset *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''BIONICLE: Mahri Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Bohrok Online Animaatiot'' (ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' Epäkanooniset *''Toa Inika -mainosanimaatio'' *''2006 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''Piraka Online Animaatiot'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' *''Hahli Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' Lähteet Katso myös *Luokka:Hahlin kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Hahlin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Inika Hahlin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Mahri Hahlin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Hahli en:Hahli es:Hahli pl:Hahli Luokka:Veden Toa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Inika Luokka:Toa Mahri